just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria
Maria ' is a main character that will appear in an upcoming fanfic by Vince. She is a main character in Hata Kenjiro's ''Hayate The Combat Butler! manga and anime series. Personality She is the character with the most common sense excluding the fact that her sense of value in money is as bad as Nagi's. She appears to be the one in charge of everything in Nagi's manor since everyone from the head butler to the SP either obeys or fears her (or both in some cases). She is highly intelligent, somewhat devious, good at general housework and likes games of all kinds, though she is deathly afraid of cockroaches, for she is Katsaridaphobic. She describes her fear as "the dark life-form that exists in the kitchen and other places". She is also capable of self-defense techniques in times of need. She is, however, poor at disguises, as seen multiple times when she tries to spy on Hayate and Nagi, and is recognized instantly. Maria also placed her mark in Hakuo Academy by being the youngest student council president at the age of 10 in her first year. She is one of the only people mentioned to be smarter than Nagi, this being the reason why Nagi made Maria her only maid. She started off as Nagi's tutor. Despite being highly intelligent, she has no clue about "normal life" (for instance, she didn't know that there are other trains besides bullet trains). While less obvious than Hinagiku, Athena and Nagi, Maria has shown progressively increasing signs of love towards Hayate and is often seen blushing while "scolding" him. Another proof of this is shown in the omake in Volume 14, when Maria planned to give Hayate a White Day gift and accidentally said she likes him while practicing. Due to this terrible embarrassment, she refused to admit it when Hayate heard it from her and she said that she was planning to give the gift to Shiranui. Appearance Maria has long brown hair which is tied in a ponytail and clipped when she is working, bangs, with one long strand of wavy hair in the middle of her face, and red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a maid uniform. During days when she is not working, she wears modern clothes (which rarely ever happens). Maria also apparently gives off a very unusual aura, specifically around men in which they immediately find her to be a "cute maid" upon first glance, regardless of what she wears. This is evidenced by when Gouji Ashibashi, upon first noticing her, immediately asked her to marry him, which he immediately regretted doing after being convinced by Hayate that Maria was a "trap", much to her annoyance and anger towards Hayate, later chastising him for it. Another was on her third date with Hayate, in which the men around them began to secretly, in their thoughts, envy Hayate for being with her, with some even going so far as wanting to take her immediately away from him (some even deeming Hayate as a "useless chump"). Manga be Added... Anime '''Hayate The Combat Butler! (2007 - 2008): be Added... 'Hayate The Combat Butler!! 2nd Season (2009):' be Added... 'Hayate The Combat Butler! Movie: Heaven Is A Place On Earth (2011):' be Added... 'Hayate The Combat Butler! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (2012):' be Added... 'Hayate The Combat Butler! Cuties (2013 - 2014):' be Added... Gallery 'Manga:' 'Anime:' -SS-Eclipse-_Hayate_no_Gotoku!_-_49_(1280x720_h264)_-8D2369EB-.mkv_000388855.jpg HayateTheCombatButler!!2ndSeason(2).jpg HayateAndMaria(3).jpg|Maria and Hayate after falling down HayateAndMaria(5).jpg|Maria after being spooked by a cockroach HayateAndMaria(6).jpg HayateTheCombatButler!!2ndSeason(15).jpg|Maria imagining Hayate presenting chocolates as a shrine maiden HayateAndMaria(4).jpg|A surprised Maria having Hayate trip and land on her HayateTheCombatButler!!2ndSeason(9).jpg HayateTheCombatButler!!2ndSeason(14).jpg|Maria informing Hayate of Nagi's refusal to get out of bed HayateAndMaria(7).jpg|Maria with Hayate at the Sanzenin Private Beach HayateTheCombatButler!Cuties(1).jpg|Maria during the opening of Cuties! HayateAndMaria(9).jpg|Maria and Hayate in the Violet Mansion at morning HayateAndMaria(12).jpg|Maria and Hayate seeing the others off to school HayateTheCombatButler!Cuties(11).jpg|Maria asking what Hayate is playing Hayate finding out Maria caught a cold.jpg|Maria greeting Hayate after catching a cold Maria worried for Hayate.jpg|Maria worried about Hayate possibly catching her cold Maria bringing medicine for Hayate.jpg|Maria giving Hayate medicine for his cold Maria(51).jpg|Maria advising Hayate not to lie about feeling better when he is sick next time HayateAndMaria(2).jpg Maria greeted by Shiori.jpg|Maria being greeted by Shiori Makimura Maria(4).jpg|Maria back when she was a student in Hakuo Academy HayateAndMaria(10).jpg|Maria giving Hayate a letter he received from the mail Hayate and Maria realizing it's a love letter.jpg|Maria and Hayate realizing the letter is a love letter Hayate and Maria discuss.jpg|Maria discussing with Hayate about what to do with the letter HayateTheCombatButler!Cuties(14).jpg HayateAndMaria(14).jpg|Maria with Hayate on their third date HayateAndMaria(13).jpg|Maria embarrassed as she holds hands with Hayate Maria overwriting the book.jpg|Maria overwriting the book to make Hayate crossdress Hayate forced to crossdress for Maria.jpg|Maria seeing the result of Hayate's crossdressing HayateAndMaria(15).jpg|Maria admiring Hayate's previous crossdressing Found out what to do next.jpg|Maria finding out what she has to do for Hayate next Hayate and Maria visit the Dolphin show.jpg|Maria and Hayate at the Dolphin show HayateAndMaria(1).jpg|Maria being caught by Hayate HayateAndMaria(16).jpg|Maria "too close" to Hayate Both are embarrassed.jpg|Maria and Hayate embarrassed at what just happened HayateAndMaria(17).jpg|Maria discussing with Hayate on what they should do next HayateAndMaria(18).jpg|Maria with Hayate in the aquarium Maria(6).jpg|Maria staring at Hayate Maria thoughts about Hayate.jpg Maria caught in her thought.jpg|Maria being caught in her thoughts by Hayate Trivia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hayate The Combat Butler!